I Believe I Win
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: In which a snowball fight takes place where the Commander gets one over on the Captain. Inspired by the current heap of snow outside.


**Title: I Believe I Win**

**Summary: A snowball fight takes place during which the Commander gets one over on the Captain. **

**Author's Note: This is for Mira, who recently watched _Star Trek _and I just want to say merry Christmas! The inspiration for this came seconds before I hurtled down a hill on my sledge, before falling off sideways. My knees are currenly very sore from the amount of times I fell off this afternoon while trying to stand up and go down the hill. Good times! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Trek 2009. _**

* * *

"Anyone up for a snowball fight?" Jim laughed as he stood in the doorway of the hanger and grinned out. He was slightly surprised that the whole campus was covered in a thick sheet of white snow that seemed to be proving difficult to shift but it delighted him nonetheless. The majority of the crew seemed to agree with him as they saw the same sight he did. This particular shore leave might be a lot of fun, the Captain thought.

"That would be highly illogical, Captain," Spock informed him the pair led the way along the snow covered street away from the Star Fleet hanger. They were all glad for their thick coats with gloves as the chill in the air was bitingly cold.

"Come on, Spock!" Jim rolled his eyes dramatically, "It's only a bit of snow! We might as well make the best of it!"

"It is more logical to go indoors where it is the temperature is more-," the half-Vulcan began to say but the Captain just sighed and turned to the McCoy, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu whom were following closely and grinned. It was then that he got a face-full of snow. He gasped and blinked as Chekov and Sulu slapped their gloved hands together, laughing and ducked to form more snowballs.

"Oh yeah?" Jim raised an eyebrow and scooped up a handful of snow of his own and lobbed it at the young Russian. Chekov dodged sideways and threw his snowball at Doctor McCoy. The snow hit him square in the jaw and he cried out in shock and at the sharp jolt of cold.

Once the fight was well underway, Jim noticed the only person that hadn't been taking part was Spock. He frowned and decided there was no way his Commander was going to get off that lightly. "Hey, Spock!" he called.

"Jim?" Spock turned around quickly to see what the Captain wanted but received only a face full of snow. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he gazed at Jim in stoic disapproval before turning and walking away.

Then the troops descended. In a moment of spontaneous unity, everybody threw the snowballs they were carrying at the Commander. Spock's shoulders squared but he kept walking under the hail of snow keeping calm, much to the frustration of the rest of the crew.

Giving up on their quarry, Sulu turned and bombarded the Scotsman with snow instantly creating chaos and disunity again. In moments the air was filled with snow flying in every direction, the sounds of laughter surrounding them.

Roughly an hour later, they were all frozen to the bone. Jim had reached the point where he couldn't move his fingers because they were that cold. He was shivering as he made his way towards the Star Fleet canteen, having decided that would be a good place to get warmed up. He could see Spock lurking by the door looking as calm as ever.

"Hey Spock," he said grinning as he struggled through the snow towards the commander. Spock nodded to him but said nothing. Just as Jim reached the door of the canteen he tripped over a piece of sting that had been stretched over the doorway. Next moment an enormous frozen mass fell on his head. He found himself on his knees on the ground in a mound of snow. "What the hell?" he cried out in surprise and alarm, wiping snow out of his eyes. He looked up and saw the string connected to a board above the door; a board which had just been pulled down and dumped snow all over him.

"I believe I win," Spock said evenly with only the merest twitch in his lips showing his amusement. "Captain," he added thoughtfully before heading inside amid a gale of applause from the rest of the crew.


End file.
